Connectors in fluid systems include joints and valves that create a fluid connection between fluid conduits such as pipes, and hoses, and dispensing devices such as faucets and sprayers, and containers to allow a fluid to flow into and out of components joined by the connector. Removable connectors form joints which can be readily attached and detached without the need for specialized tools. These connectors need to be able to create a strong connection between components able to withstand the associated fluid pressure without leaking or becoming detached. Moreover, it should be easy to attach and detach a connector while maintaining the strong bond. Conventional removable connectors in a fluid system include threaded connectors, such as those typically found at the end of a household faucet or hose. However, these and other conventional connectors are often difficult to attach, are easily damaged or oxidized, and are prone to leaks. Some fluid systems are fitted with quick-connect adapters utilize a ball lock, pin lock, or twist lock as a connection mechanism to enable quicker and easier connection. While these options are useful, they are not always cost effective and may not be suitable in some situations.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming these and other problems of the prior art.